


Aftercare

by raths_kitten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:30:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9059725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raths_kitten/pseuds/raths_kitten
Summary: Dean gets hurt in a hunt and Castiel helps him feel better.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Astrid_B_Caine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrid_B_Caine/gifts).



> Written for [](http://galadriel13.livejournal.com/profile)[galadriel13](http://galadriel13.livejournal.com/) as part of the [](http://spn-j2-xmas.livejournal.com/profile)[spn_j2_xmas](http://spn-j2-xmas.livejournal.com/) exchange. Merry Christmas!

Dean groaned as Sam and Castiel helped him into the motel room, blood seeping out from under the makeshift bandage consisting of Sam’s plaid. But nobody would care to investigate in the motel they’d chosen – as per usual. They dumped him on his bed and Sam ran back out to get the first aid kit.

Meanwhile Castiel slowly peeled the cloth off the wound. “This doesn’t look too bad, Dean.” Castiel assessed. “I thought, with the way you’ve been moaning, that it’d be life-threatening.”

Dean narrowed his eyes. “Gee, thanks, Cas. You sayin’ I’m whiney?”

Castiel looked taken aback, reapplying the cloth until Sam got back. “You just had me under the impression it was quite worse. I was… worried.” He looked down at the ground.

“So you _are_ saying I’m whiney.” Dean huffed, swallowing another groan right back down before it could escape. “Why don’t you hand me a knife and I’ll slice half your side open and then let’s see what noises you’re making.”

“Why would you do that, Dean?” Castiel cocked his head with a frown. But upon seeing Dean’s sardonic look, he smartened up. “Oh. Right.” He bit his lip and looked back down.

Dean sighed, feeling bad. He reached out to touch, but Sam chose that moment to come back in, taking Castiel’s place at his side. “Cas says it’s not life threatening,” Dean informed his brother.

“Yeah?” Sam asked, smiling at the angel. “That’s good to know. Still gotta get you stitched up though.”

Sam set to work, cleaning the wound first and Dean kind of spaced out for the rest of the procedure. Damn monster got him good. And they still didn’t know what it was. Some kind of cross between a werewolf and a wendigo. At least it had only really laid into him. His brother and Cas were relatively unscathed. Dean counted that as a small victory. He could handle the physical pain much better than seeing one of his companions in pain.

Dean’s gaze fell onto Cas, who was sitting at the foot of the bed now, absently playing with a loose thread on his trench coat and not looking at any of them. He seemed miserable. Dean frowned. “Hey, Cas?” He nudged him with his foot.

“Dean?” Cas was alert immediately.

“Get me my medicine?” Dean gave him a pleading look, knowing Cas disapproved. He obligingly handed over Dean’s bottle of Whiskey though and Dean took a large swig.

“Dammit, Dean,” Sam cursed. “Could have waited until I was done.” He frowned, still concentrated on his stitches.

“You didn’t give me any anesthetics. You’re a bad nurse, Sammy,” Dean joked.

“At this point, it’s Doctor Winchester to you.” Sam smirked at him, tying off the thread. “And I agree with Cas. This is obviously not as bad as you made it sound.”

Dean narrowed his eyes. “Bitch.”

“Jerk,” Sam retorted with a genuine smile. “Still gotta take antibiotics and we’re out.” He got up with a sigh. “I’m off looking for a pharmacy. You good?”

Dean nodded, forcing out a smile. His wound actually hurt something fierce now that Sam had cleaned it out and aggravated it further with the stitches. “I’m awesome.” He gave Sam a thumbs up. “Besides, I got Nurse Blue Eyes here to take care of me.” He nudged Cas again.

Sam looked like he was fighting down a comment, but then he just nodded with a smirk, patting Dean’s leg before getting up and changing into a clean shirt. By the time Sam was heading back out, Cas had taken up his spot on Dean’s bedside again.

As soon as the door closed, Cas let out a shuddering sigh and stroked his hand over Dean’s forehead. “I’m sorry, Dean.”

“What? For mocking my pain earli…” Dean didn’t get to finish because Castiel interrupted him.

“I can’t heal you.” Castiel sounded angry at himself. “If it had been serious, Dean, I… I…”

Dean took his hand and squeezed. “Listen, Cas. It’s not your fault your powers are out of whack. We were doing fine before you were with us, we’ll be fine aga…” Now Dean stopped himself. “That’s not what I mean.” He pulled Cas closer, not able to stifle the wince when it jostled his wound. Cas resisted but eventually relented and carefully leaned in. “I don’t need you for your power. I’m taking you any way I can get you, ok?”

Castiel smiled softly, but then he shook his head, about to protest again.

“No,” Dean shushed him. “I don’t want to hear it. You’re an invaluable member of the team, Cas.”

Cas looked at him and Dean could tell that he hadn’t reached him yet. If anyone knew about self-loathing, it was Dean. And Cas was giving him a run for his money these days.

“I know something you can do,” Dean teased, trying to break the tension.

“Anything,” Cas breathed.

“Kiss it better?” Dean offered. They’d recently finally started being intimate with each other. It was still new and they hadn’t told Sam yet. They were taking it very slow, mostly because Dean didn’t want to spook the angel. And also, if he was really, really honest with himself, because he liked it this way. He’d never taken his time to explore a significant other. They’d moved around too much and Dean never cared enough. And the two times he did, he only started caring after already having had sex.

Castiel’s smile returned and he leaned in to kiss Dean’s temple.

Dean winced, because dammit, he was more sore than he thought. Cas moved to his cheek and Dean winced again, this time just for show.

Cas narrowed his eyes. “Dammit, Dean. Where doesn’t it hurt?”

Dean pointed to his lips, biting his cheek to stop from laughing.

Castiel leaned in, but before they could kiss, he turned his head, breaking into laughter. “You made me watch that movie,” he accused.

Dean laughed with him, remembering the night they’d marathoned Indiana Jones curled up on the couch together. “C’mere.” He buried a hand in Castiel’s unruly locks and pulled him in for a kiss.

Cupping Dean’s cheek, Castiel returned the kiss eagerly and soon enough, Cas had shucked out of his trench coat and was climbing up on the bed to straddle Dean.

Dean looked up at his angel, face flushed, eyes wide. “Cas…. What are you doing?”

Cas bit his lip but went ahead and unbuttoned his shirt. “Let me, Dean,” he pleaded and Dean nodded in reply.

“Whatever you want.” He spread out his arms, but that pulled on his stitches and he grimaced.

“I want to take your pain away,” Cas whispered, leaning down carefully, avoiding Dean’s wound. He ground his ass against Dean’s erection experimentally and Dean groaned again, but this time not in pain.

“Cas… You don’t have to…” Dean’s hands settled on Castiel’s hips.

“I want to,” Cas insisted, grinding down again with a purpose.

Dean reached up and slid the shirt off of Cas, caressing his back and shoulders as they continued kissing. When Cas came up for air, Dean used the newly created space to play with Cas’ nipples. It made him grind down extra hard and let out a guttural moan. Dean grinned, rubbing the little nubs to hardness. This might be his most favourite discovery so far. It gave him such a rush to see Cas falling apart with the simplest of touches in just the right places.

In retaliation, Cas tugged Dean’s hair just a little too hard and Dean shuddered in pleasure. Cas grinned down at him knowingly and tugged again before soothing the sting with gentle strokes. Dean almost purred.

“Feel good?” Cas asked, lips close to Dean’s ear. He nuzzled his way back to Dean’s lips and nibbled on his bottom lip before meeting Dean for another deep kiss.

Dean moaned in reply, grinding up against Cas. On the one hand, he wanted to keep this slow, but on the other hand, the adrenaline from the hunt still cursing through him coupled with the generous swallow of Whiskey was doing their part as well. “Cas. Cas, I want...” Dean whispered against Castiel’s lips.

“Yeah,” Castiel nodded, reaching between them to unbutton Dean’s pants. He hesitated suddenly, hand hovering over Dean’s cock with a slight frown. “Dean, I want, too.”

Dean cupped his cheek, thumb softly stroking over his cheekbone. “You don’t have to.”

”I _want_ to,” Castiel insisted. He stilled, looking at Dean crestfallen. “Today, I could have…” He shook his head. “I want to.”

Dean pulled him back down for a small, sweet kiss. “Ok. Ok, let’s do this. There’s lube in my…”

“Dean. I know where our lube is located,” Castiel cocked his head, climbing off and heading for Dean’s duffle bag.

The whole scene felt so surreal that Dean just had to laugh again. He carefully shimmied out of his jeans, mindful of his stitches and spread his legs when Castiel returned with the lube. He was a little nervous and considered asking Cas to go slow, but knowing his angel, there was no need to worry.

But Castiel frowned again, shaking his head a little. “No, Dean. _I_ want.”

“Oh.” Dean’s mouth dropped open and he was gaping when Castiel unbuttoned his dress pants and took them off along with his boxer briefs. He’d seen Castiel naked before multiple times now, but it never failed to take his breath away just how beautiful he was. He trailed his fingertips over Cas’ hipbone.

Cas smiled softly and straddled Dean on the bed once again, slapping Dean’s hands away when he reached for him. “No. You just lie there and let me take care of you.” Before Dean could protest, Cas had uncapped the lube and poured a generous amount on two of his fingers.

Dean could do nothing but gape at him and watch as the fingers disappeared from view. “Cas…” His voice broke. “Oh god. Just go slow, just like I showed you and…” Dean griped the sheets when Castiel let out a groan. “Oh god. Oh god. Tell me… what you’re doing.” It was driving Dean insane that he couldn’t participate right now.

“I…” Castiel looked at Dean, flushing bright red. “I have one finger…” He looked away.

Dean shuddered. Damn. This was hot. “Are you going nice and slow? Giving yourself time to stretch?”

Castiel nodded. He didn’t offer more words, so Dean took pity on him.

“Can you add a second finger? Just the tip for now, Cas. I want you to try, for me.”

Castiel whimpered and Dean could see precome pooling at the head of his cock. Castiel was obviously liking this. Good.

“Keep going. You’re doing so good. So good for me, Cas.” Dean dared a touch, placing his hands on Castiel’s thighs. The other man didn’t reprimand him, so Dean left them there, softly stroking up and down. “Are they in? Are you at two for me?” Castiel nodded in affirmation, face hidden again. “Look at me,” Dean commanded. “Cas, please.”

After some hesitation, Castiel met his eyes. “What… next, Dean?”

Dean knew Cas knew what to do, but he appreciated him playing along. “Scissor them. Spread yourself for me. I want you good and ready, so I can slide right in.” And there’d be minimal pain for Cas. “Take your time, Cas. And let me hear you moan. I want to know if you enjoy this.”

“Yes… Dean,” Castiel panted, his next noise an uncoordinated grunt. Like he had been holding in his moans and wasn’t sure just which sounds to make.

“Let go, Cas. Just let go and feel.” Dean trailed his fingers a little higher and wrapped a fist around Castiel’s cock, spreading the precome and stroking him a few times. It caused Cas to let out something unintelligible, but he sagged forward against Dean, moaning in abandonment. It was music to Dean’s ears.

“Dean…” Castiel rubbed his face against Dean’s. “More.”

“You ready for a third finger, Cas?” Dean asked, reaching for the lube. “But first I need you to pull out.” Cas made a noise of protest. “I know it’s hard, but do this for me. Pull out, give me your fingers. Good boy,” Dean praised when Cas complied. He coated three of Cas’ fingers liberally with more lube and placed a small kiss on his wrist before letting go again. “Alright. Now you can resume.” Dean winked.

Castiel narrowed his eyes, but he didn’t complain. “Ngh.” His eyes screwed shut in pain.

”Slow, remember?” Dean cupped Castiel’s cheek again. “We have time. Besides, I like hearing you moan for me.” It didn’t take long for bliss to return to Castiel’s features and Dean was glad. He poured some lube on his own hand and did quick work on his own cock, not lingering too long, because he was way too sensitive already. Seeing Cas writhe on top of him because he was getting himself ready for Dean was just the sexiest thing he’d ever seen.

“Dean, I’m ready,” Castiel announced, not pulling out his fingers yet though.

“Yeah?” Dean asked. “Just keep going. Spread your fingers. I want to hear more noises.” Castiel grunted, but did as he was told. After a few more minutes, Dean decided to trust that he was amply prepped. “Ok,” Dean licked his suddenly dry lips. “Ok, Cas. Ok.”

Castiel gave him a wide smile and pulled his fingers out, positioning himself above Dean’s cock eagerly. Dean gripped himself to keep it steady and carefully helped guide Castiel down. “Dean!” Castiel exclaimed when he got breached. “Oh. It’s so… So full.”

Dean gripped the base of his cock to starve off his orgasm. Castiel was tight and hot and it just felt so good, he couldn’t find the words. Instead, he thrust upwards as slow as he could manage to help Cas along. When he bottomed out, they stopped moving. Their faces were inches apart and both of them were panting harshly. Dean leaned up for an open-mouthed kiss, waiting until Castiel was accustomed enough to start moving.

Castiel was slowly rolling his hips, experimenting a few times until he seemed to find a movement that worked for him. Dean held onto his waist but otherwise stayed still, letting Castiel find his own way. And whatever Cas did, it all felt heavenly for Dean.

After a few more rolls of his hips, Cas lifted himself a little and sunk back down. “Dean. Dean,” Cas chanted his name. “So good.”

“Yeah,” Dean agreed. “Keep going, Cas. Feels good.” He moved his hands up to Cas’ nipples again, but this time Castiel slapped him away.

“No. Too much. Please don’t,” Cas pleaded. Dean’s hands settled on Castiel’s hips again instead. “Thanks,” Cas whispered. “I want to… keep enjoying this as long as possible.”

Dean smiled up at him. Maybe it was good that this was happening now that Dean was hurt and unable to move properly. Otherwise he couldn’t guarantee that he wouldn’t flip Cas right over and take him apart. But watching Cas chase his own pleasure on top of Dean was a kink Dean didn’t even know he had. It took all of his concentration to keep his own orgasm at bay. He purposefully put a strain on his fresh wound.

Cas noticed though and he gripped both of Dean’s hands, pinning them above Dean’s head in a strong grip. “No. Not allowed,” he husked and there was another one of Dean’s buttons pressed.

Dean whimpered but complied, leaning back and letting Cas ride him. Their eyes met and neither of them looked away until Dean just couldn’t hold back anymore. He came on a moan of Castiel’s name.

Castiel smiled at him and rode him through the aftershocks, gripping his own cock and pulling himself to completion quickly, like he’d just been waiting for Dean to tumble over first.

After, Castiel collapsed on top of Dean’s chest and they both lay there, eyes closed, enjoying the afterglow. In Dean’s case, it was over a little sooner than he wanted to because as soon as his brain was functioning again, the pain in his side came back with a vengeance.

Castiel rolled over to Dean’s good side quickly and they both groaned at the loss when Dean slipped out unceremoniously. “Sorry,” Castiel apologized, placing a kiss on Dean’s chest.

“Sorry?” Dean carded his fingers through Castiel’s hair gently. “There is absolutely nothing for you to be sorry about, Cas. Thank you. This was…” Words failed him once again. “We definitely need to do that again. Often.”

“But next time, please don’t be hurt,” Castiel whispered.

Dean chuckled. “Well, sorry to tell you this, Cas, but in two hours, I will still be hurt.”

Castiel snorted. “In two hours, Sam will be back.”

Dean frowned. Well, that sucked. He had a brief flash of panic about his brother returning any minute now and finding them like this, but then he actually pictured it, and it wasn’t too bad. Maybe if Sam knew, he’d be more inclined to leave again and grant them a little more privacy. Castiel was about to move out of the bed, but Dean gripped him tightly. “No, stay.”

“But Sam…”

“Can mind his own business,” Dean finished for him. “Just grab my shirt and clean us up a little?” Dean requested, since he was unable to reach down himself at the moment.

Castiel nodded and did as asked. “You sure though, Dean? About Sam?” Castiel settled against Dean’s chest, pulling the covers up over the both of them.

“Mhm,” Dean replied sleepily. Maybe if his brain wouldn’t be so mush right now, he’d care a bit more. But right now, he really just wanted to fall asleep with his angel tucked safely to his side. He closed his eyes and dozed off with his hand buried in Castiel’s hair, keeping him close.

And that’s how Sam found them when he returned, bag of antibiotics in hand.


End file.
